1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to router tables. More particularly, the invention concerns a router table of novel construction that permits precise tilting and cross-feed of the router relative to the workpiece.
2. Discussion of the Invention
In the past, several types of supporting tables have been suggested to which a normally hand-held, portable router can be removably connected. Typically, these prior art tables comprise a flat, generally horizontally extending top which is supported on legs. The top has an upper planar surface which supports the workpiece during cutting operations and an undersurface to which the normally hand-held portable router is removably attached. A hole extends through the top to receive a cutter bit which is mounted within a collet provided on the router. With this construction, the axis of the cutter bit extends substantially perpendicular to the plane of the workpiece supporting surface of the table top. While the cutter bit can be raised or lowered relative to the top by a depth of cut adjustment on the router, the angle of the cutter bit relative to the table is not adjustable. Therefore, if angle cuts are to be made on the workpiece, the workpiece itself must be angled relative to the upper planar surface of the table top. This can be both cumbersome and dangerous.
To maintain the workpiece in position relative to the cutter bit, some prior art router tables are provided with elongated fences that are connected to the top so that they can be moved laterally of the table top toward and away from the cutter bit. Typically, the fence is positioned relative to the cutter bit using a ruler or some other measuring device. This method of positioning the fence is time consuming and often quite imprecise. It can also be extremely dangerous if the router is energized during the fence positioning step.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks of the prior art router table by providing a novel two-piece table top that permits the router bit to be precisely and controllably moved relative to the workpiece through an angle of zero to ninety degrees. The apparatus also includes a unique calibrated, cross-feed mechanism that permits the router bit to be precisely and controllably fed toward the workpiece.
Due to the novel construction of the apparatus of the invention, the workpiece always remains flat on the upper surface of the table during all cutting operations. Nevertheless a large variety of precise angle cuts can easily be made on the workpiece in a safe manner without the use of special jigs and fixtures. Additionally, the workpiece can be precisely beveled at any angle without the need for elaborate fixtures or special cutter bits. Because both the crossfeed and angular adjustment mechanisms of the device are calibrated, precise measurements can be recorded during special set-ups to enable the set up to be readily repeated. Further, because of the-unique design of the apparatus, multiple passes can be made without the necessity of relocating the fence.